a love to be told
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: having struggled with making videos because of one particular friend he find it hard to confess and does things wrong and cant breathe will felix confess
1. Felix chance

**hey guys and welcome to my kenxfelix fanfic. and hey pewds I hope you enjoy this fan made creation**

it was the night before Christmas where a light blanket of snow covered the green frozen grass and the cold rocks of the pavements. there was a man named Felix, the popular gamer who called everyone his bro, the man who loved to make people happy. but there was one slight problem...he was the one who wasn't happy...he hasn't been able to make a video for weeks!

when he makes either a walkthrough of a multiplayer game with cry and ken he'd suddenly feel nauseous and scared with his hands shaking with fear onto his buttoned controller. when he played speed runners and broken broadcasts he wouldn't be able to speak, all he would ever come out with was "o-okay" to everything ken said...

'ken..' felix over the past few months has been thinking about the bearded man, and still hasn't stopped. its been getting quite annoying and troubling since he recently got confessed to by cry and thought he would be able to forget his crush but to no avail...he failed painfully. He didn't want to confess to ken because of his relationship and hurting cry...cry would never speak to him again. 'I don't want that...' pewdie would think 'but I cant take this feeling no more...its killing me' so before December started he let cry go...with fresh salty tears dripping down his face with sadness and regret.

it was either to hurt cry being in this half hearted relationship..or hurt the poor blanked face dude even more by breaking his heart. so to get done what needs to be done he walked to kens house, with thoughts running through his mind 'will he reject me?...will he never speak to me again?...or will he accept my love and affection?'. felix stood in the inch thick snow with small flakes still falling from the sky shining up his soul stealing eyes.

he looked at his house, his heart was racing, his lips were trembling...he felt as if he could just die from embarrassment right on that spot. he walked up to the stairs of his house one after another his feet taking a minute to co-operate and do what he wants. felix just barely got to the door before he touched the door and leant his head on it 'come on felix you puff...just..just knock' he thought to himself as he brought up the courage and tapped on the door with his knuckles sweating slightly.

he stood expecting the door to fly open to where his crush would smile happily and say hey. there was no reply...

felix knocked again and to his horror there was still no reply, the fear he lost came back to make his turn slowly 'hes not going to answer..well ill just go home and make a Fridays with me vid or something' felix was so rushed to run home and cry 'I guess he doesn't-ahh!' the gamers foot accidently slipped on some frozen ice making him fall in slow motion from the steps of the house belonging to man who he cared most about.

the last thing he saw was the snow falling just like pewdies courage and feelings. he let a tear fall when he felt the strong warm arms wrap around his waist making him blush hard and make his heart skip beats "wow, felix im glad I caught you" pewdies eyes widened

'KEN!?'

**To be continued...**


	2. The confession spilled, unresponsive

**Hey pewds x I hope you have been getting amy notes and messages on youtube I'm hoping you have been catching up.**

**xoxoxoxoo**

"wow felix, I'm glad I caught you" pewdiepie went red flushed to the face. His heart skipped countless beats and his mind went fuzzy. Nothing else right now would make him more weak and frail

'K-KEN!' He screamed in his head while not turning around. Just the gentle touch of his voice sent him into a state of mindless thinking. Ken frowned while pulling felix closer so he could get his face around to see him, felix's face turned towards his instantly, giving ken a look at his sweating face which pulsates a red colour

thhe closeness of their faces would of made felix leap and kiss his hairy features, just thinking about doing it now, made him instantly shake his head and try erasing the thought...but if it was of ken...there was no way that could happen.

felix jumped and tried moving away from C.T.K with his hands up in defence "s-s-sorry a-b-about m-making yo-you come out l-like this" felix barely got his words out before flicking his long brownish blonde locks to the side was if he was combing his unusually soft hands through the silkiness of his locks.

ken just laughed at the guy slightly scratching his beard while giving that heart stopping smile pewdiepie loved to see "it's okay, really...oh!, come inside anyway. It's kinda freezing out there don't you think...how about I make you a nice hot cup of tea, or coffee, or chocolate, anything you like felix" felix felt weak to the knees when he said his name in a way, it was like ken knew his weaknesses.

"O-okay" and with that ken took the cold man inside to sit him down on the couch feeling the warm fire surround the two with a cloak of warmness which would send you into a relaxing sleep.

felix began to be more chilled and calm as he flopped himself on the couch...and without realising it he smelt the couch smiling softly smelling the old fashioned scent he came to adore, it was an old kind of smell like walking into your grandparents sort of scent, but it smelt more like the new linx coming out probably.

"felix?" Felix anime style flew from the couch and onto his feet swinging his arms to the side as if giving a look that said 'I did nothing wrong...when he as a matter of fact just smelt the couch of his crush, jeez' he acted as if he was an anime girl who just got caught doing something really embaressing but to ken, he was cute in that way.

"what are you doing?" Felix stuttered badly as if he were muttering foreign or alien sort of language

"me- we-I-n-see, I-I-I...I don't fucking know" felix said in defeat as he was so confused bowing his head down in guilt

"well...pewds you sure act kawai when you feel like it ,eh?' Ken said as felix raised his head to get a hand ruffle through felix's casual style of trendy hair while holding both cups of nice cup of coco with mini marshmallows on the top

"ahh-h-hey!" Felix said as he removed kens hand and placed both of his own on top of his head to fix his hair.

from the touch it made pewds grunt in agony feeling his heart break against his ribs wanting to get out. Ken sat on his sofa and handed over pewdies cup giving a cheesy smile "sooooo, felix...what brings you to my palace of awesomeness" ken said sarcastically

"oh, yeah, well...erm...it's been ages since we last spoke and I, well...I needed to...tell you something" felix replied getting quieter as he went along with his words.

"hmm?, well...to be honest you have been quite distant lately when your speaking on skype to me and cry...and I have been wondering what was wrong with you...and.." Now it was kens turn to be shy as a light tinge of crimson covered his cheeks. Felix just watched them turn red, taking this as a chance to hope for the best of what felix will do now.

"what is i-ahh!" Felix had been so focused on kens sexy features that he had spilt the hot cup of chocolate onto his knee

"felix!" Ken cried out as he quickly got a kitchen towel of ice and placed it onto the floor

"shit..." Felix cursed to himself as he held his scar with his hands 'marvulous,...just typical...I just had to pull a mordecai and do that' felix thought to himself

mordecai is a cartoon from regular show when it comes to girls he either goes crazy and mess up his words infront of girls or the crush he likes he either walks into walls or spills coffee down himself. But this was felix we are talking about here...felix sighed as he looked down and nearly gave out a single tear when another pair of warm hands touched his

"come on...remove your hands so I can help you" ken looked up at the poor guy seeing a single tear in his eye about to fall "felix?" Felix removed his hands as he scratched his arms out and hugged ken with love and fear mixed together. This surprised C.T.K a bit watching his internet friend give him a bear hug. Ken blushes

"the ice ken held were dropped onto the floor in slow motion with a reflection on one of the cubes of the loving scene witness upon the world.

The English felix wanted to say had came out in Swedish instead confusing the bearded man, it was easier for felix to confess "Tack Ken för att vara min vän , tack Ken för att vara där för mig , och jag tackar er för varje spel du har spelat med mig . tills nu har du alltid gjort mitt hjärta hoppa otaliga gånger ... och du har gjort mig mer nervös än rop någonsin gjort mig ... och det innebär ... Jag ... Jag gillar verkligen er ken , min kära vän " (if your pewdie then you will understand this)

ken frowned as he gently pushed felix back "say that again..in English this time please" ken said seriously. Felix's eyes widened as he scratched the back of his head and looked to both sides smiling ,nervously laughing his way out of saying something which would change his life forever

"well...erm...you see..." It was the time to not give up, you came here to confess your love towards ken and I'm not letting you squeeze your way out of this one "I..." Felix gave the face he gave when ken from the walking dead died in his first choice, felix placed his teary cheeks into his hands as he cried out.

"felix..wha-..did I do something wro-"

"I..ke...ou" felix muttered as he was so frustrated to speak properly, he couldn't take holding in this feeling for him anymore, he had to break free.

"what did you say" ken said which made felix a bit more stressed and mad so he spoke up just a bit.

"I, lik yo..." Now ken wanted to know so in his moment of time ken grabbed both of pewdies hands and pulled them up as he saw the face he never wanted to see.

"What are you say-" but before ken could finish his saying felix had raised his head up to yell at his crush one more

"I like you!.." Felix cried on as kens eyes started widening in shock of what he just heard as felix cried out his feelings towards the one he truly loved spilling the tears of pain and suffering "I like you...I like you...I like you!,... I LOVE YOU KEN!" kens heart pulsated quickly as he had his eyes wide open looking down the the broken down gamer with no idea of what to respond to.


End file.
